leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nobunaga
}} Nobunaga (Japanese: ノブナガ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games Nobunaga is seen much like a villain for most of , having the ambition to take over the entirety of Ransei. The Hero/Heroine first meets Nobunaga in person after joining forces with Shingen and Kenshin. It is here that Nobunaga reveals his intentions to conquer Ransei, and that Nobunaga is Oichi's brother. Oichi tries to learn more about her brother's intentions but fails, and Nobunaga leaves. After conquering all of Nobunaga's territories, the Hero/Heroine challenges Nobunaga himself at Dragnor's castle, where Nobunaga calls upon his to battle. The Hero/Heroine is successful, but Nobunaga escapes. After the Hero/Heroine links with , Nobunaga returns, calling upon his and his closest allies in a final bid to stop the Hero/Heroine. After accepting defeat, Nobunaga reveals the real reason he desired to conquer Ransei. The Warlord had truly loved the region, as well as the people and that lived there. However, as the battles to see who would conquer Ransei raged, Nobunaga had begun to notice that Warriors were starting to treat their Pokémon partners as nothing but mere tools. Believing the legend of Arceus to be nothing more than a fairy tale, Nobunaga partnered with Zekrom to conquer Ransei and put an end to the ceaseless battles. Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=8}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching an 80% link with Hydreigon in . Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Will you not wake?" :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"We must endure this..." :* When victory is near: ::"The time for hesitation is over." :* Otherwise: ::"Ha..." * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"Take down all who would resist." :* When defending a castle: ::"Resist. There is no alternative." * During battle: :"Together, Nobunaga and shall trample all that lies in their path... ...And charge onward! Ever onward!" * When ordering to attack: :"... , now." * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"Hehe... Let us enjoy this battle..." :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Forward." * Upon forming a link: :"So, ... You are destined to accompany Nobunaga." * When using an item: :"My may be useful." * When using his Warrior Skill: :"Mercy is for the weak." * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"A pathetic battle. This will not suffice." :* If he defended a castle: ::"Hehehe... Hahahaha!" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"Ha... And your name is?" :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Ha... How fitting." :* Otherwise: ::"Ha... Let us retreat." ::"Very well. We shall retreat." * When being recruited: :"Pah, very well. Nobunaga will grant your wish..." * When the player has 10 Warriors in their army: :"The army has grown... Yet it will still not suffice. Isn't that so, ?" * When the player has 50 Warriors in their army: :"You now have 50 Warriors in your army. Even the Pokémon seem gladdened by this." *At the start of a battle against Mitsuhide in : :"Ha... Very well, Mitsuhide. It is time to show Nobunaga what you are capable of!" Profile A Warrior whose phenomenal strength surpasses all others. Renowned for showing no mercy in battle, he is feared by all who cross his path. Trivia * Nobunaga is the only Warrior that has a unique Warrior Skill at Rank I. * When upgraded, Nobunaga has the highest stat total of all warriors, at 296. Historical origin Nobunaga is based on the real-life of Japanese history. Nō was his wife, was his concubine, Oichi was his sister, and was his brother. and were his daughters, as possibly was . was his son-in-law through his daughter, (who is not in the game), and was related by marriage through Nobunaga's son ( ) and Tomonori's daughter (neither of whom are in the game). , , , , , and were some of his officers. was a tea master of Nobunaga's, while Urakusai was Rikyū's student. was the puppet shogun Nobunaga set up. Mitsuhide, Ranmaru, and Hideyoshi were also samurai who served in Nobunaga's army (before betraying him, following him in death, and succeeding him, respectively). Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Dragon-type Trainers Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Oda Nobunaga es:Nobunaga Oda zh:信長